


But for the One

by Phoenix_Emrys



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Emrys/pseuds/Phoenix_Emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place in an alternate reality  a year and a half after the original Abydos mission.  Portal Command has been a failure, and is about to be shut down for the second and final time.  That is until Catherine Langford brings news of the activities of the man who once declined to join them, and the amazing discovery he's made that will save the Program.  If  Jack can persuade him to accept the offer he once refused.</p>
<p>Warning: If you're a fan of Sam and Jack odds are you wouldn't be here anyway but if you are - you will not like this story.  You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But for the One

STORY NOTES:

I apologize for the slightly unorthodox way I'm presenting this story but exactly what it is, why it is and why I'm posting it at all is a story in itself. So if you'll grant me a bit of your time to read this through before you proceed to the story proper I hope everything will make some sort of sense.

For starters, what you are about to see would never have made it to the net but for the release of those odious spoilers for 'Threads'. They pissed me off so much simply writing protest letters to Sci Fi and MGM didn't seem to be nearly enough. I wanted to do more - make a more personal and emphatic anti-ship statement.

That's when I realised I already had been, for a couple of months now, and it was sitting on my hard drive. 

This story was originally inspired by my earlier effort A Man Most Unfortunate. I couldn't stand the idea of ANY Jack never meeting Daniel and being consequently stuck with Sam, so I began to think about those realities in TBFTGOG and POV and any others where Daniel didn't accept Catherine's offer, and how I would bring a Jack and Daniel who'd never met the way they had in our reality – together. Basically how I would bring Daniel into the Stargate program and to Jack's side by another route.

That was where it started. But the more I thought about those alternate realities and Brad Wright's shippy fantasies where the SGC supposedly evolved and existed along almost identical parallel lines to our own without the benefit of any of the considerable and vital contributions Daniel made – I'm sorry, it just wouldn't have happened. There is no possible way any Stargate program in any alternate universe that did not have Daniel on board for the first mission could have succeeded. No way the program would have gone on to be almost exactly like ours, using an identical dialling program with planetary designations derived from the Abydos Cartouche – which Daniel discovered. No way they would even be calling it a STARGATE, or the SGC or the SGA – or SG anything.

Daniel was the one who correctly translated 'Door to Heaven' as 'Stargate'. Daniel was the one who made first contact with the Abydonians, who learned how to speak the language, who found the address for Earth enabling the team to return, who learned Ra was planning to blow up the Earth with Jack's bomb and passed that information on so they were able to foil the Go'auld's plan to blow us up – which would have proceeded unimpeded without that vital piece of intel – which Daniel and no one else provided. Daniel was the one who found the Abydos cartouche room, supplying Sam with the information she needed to get the gate to work and to program the dialling computer with all the destinations the Stargate program is based upon. And we won't even get into the whole Teal'c thing...

In short, the SGAs of TBFTGOG and POV - there is no possible way they could exist – they're a pure fantasy, artificial scenarios engineered not only to persuade us a Sam and Jack not encumbered by the regs would automatically and always be together but to also not so subtly undermine and devalue Daniel's contribution to the Stargate program. See – there are two versions of reality where he's not around and they've got along just fine without him. Both Jack and the SGC. Daniel didn't do anything Sam couldn't do better. Eventually.

Bullshit. To both Jack and civilian Sam happily billing and cooing into their shippy happily ever after, and the anti-Daniel SGC scenarios. Ain't buyin' it, would never happen and wouldn't work. Either one of them.

So, it's one thing to say this but quite another to back it up. Ergo I set myself to the task of devising a scenario, the way I believed the first mission to Abydos went – the only way it possibly could have actually gone and have anyone who was slated to embark on the first mission – without Daniel – actually survive and get back to Earth. (You might not agree with my conclusions, but I thought long and hard about this and this is the only scenario I could come up with that fit the bill.) 

And I took a good, hard look at the characters of both Sam and Jack as they have been revealed to us through eight years of Stargate, including their alternate reality versions. I thought about what sort of people they really were, and how this would express itself in reality in terms of an actual relationship. Who would a civilian Sam really be? How would she be with a Jack who'd never met Daniel? Was there anything in either of their personalities to suggest these A/R versions of Sam and Jack were either emotionally happy or healthy individuals and the relationship would be either successful or healthy? Or even a good idea? In any way?

The Sam in this story is not the woman we know, but based on what I've seen in canon I believe this is the person she would be, if she never joined the military for the reasons we've been given, and if she was involved in a romantic relationship with someone with the rank and authority of Jack. Again, you might not agree with the interpretation of the character, but even our Sam has power and Daddy issues that would have been greatly exacerbated if she hadn't forgiven her father, joined the military and received the self-confidence and affirmation of military training. These fundamental power issues in her personality pretty much lower the odds of her being able to have any sort of healthy relationship with anyone in any sort of supervisory capacity over her- whether or not she had the added constraint of the regs. And even an A/R Jack would eventually get bored with this kind of 'eager to please' woman. We've all seen how much he loves to bicker and banter. Anyone who wanted to be with him and would work with him in an intimate relationship, or even a friendship, would have to be able to stand up to him and spit right back in his eye. Something this Sam could never do because of the forces that have shaped her, and our Sam can't do either because he is her commanding officer, and she must submit to his authority.

I submit through this story, that Sam and Jack as lovers would never, ever work. On this world, or any other, as civilians, or as serving members of the military, because their fundamental personalities, who they are, wherever they are, they are totally, irrevocably, incompatible. They would never, ever work in a million years, odds are because they are such different people in every way that counts they'd never, ever even get together and if through some misfortune for both of them they did, it would be a personal disaster for all concerned. The very idea is absurd to the point of the ridiculous, and always has been. The characters have no chemistry, they are completely incompatible, they certainly don't know each other very well, and as they have been portrayed on the screen far from nursing a secret and abiding passion for each other, at times, it appears as if they barely like each other.

It's been a bad idea from the word go, one that never should have seen the light of day.

I really believe Sam and Jack would never work and I've spent a lot of time writing a story specifically to prove this very point. And you're getting to see it before I thought anyone would and on the net, which wasn't the original plan, because TPTB have pissed me off. I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing but whatever, and for whatever it's worth, what follows is my personal, adamant literary anti-ship statement.

I'm not sure how to classify this puppy. It's an A/R. A/U, Parallel Universe, story, obviously. It contains extremely dysfunctional Sam and Jack elements (for which I apologise, I'm really sorry, but it had to be done for this one, because, well, um, that's kind of the whole point, but I promise I'll never, ever do it again), but if it's anything it's anti-ship. You could call it pre-slash if you stretched it, but I guess all I can say is it is what it is.

Thanks for reading my expositional ramblings, and I hope you enjoy what follows!

PhoenixE

4 Aug 04

..............................................................................................................................

Door to Heaven.That's a hot one.Big Fat Zero is more like it, if you ask me. 

Yep, from where I'm standing that's exactly what I'm looking at.A twenty-two foot zero.The most expensive goose egg on the entire planet.A total utter, colossal waste of – what are we up to now, altogether, fifteen, twenty years?– and the taxpayers' money, not to mention the time, energy and expertise being pissed away trying to make Portal Command's worthless centrepiece do more than just hang around in the embarkation room.(A room no one has actually embarked _from._ Ever.)Instead, it stands there like a monument to military pork-barrel spending - a huge, honking, good for nothing hunk of junk. 

But I'm thinking the Pentagon has finally decided they've pretty much had it with the roulette game we've been playing since the incursion caused us to renew our efforts to get the damned thing to work.We keep placing our bets, Sam and her team spin that wheel but so far, no jackpot.And it doesn't look like they're any closer to cracking the thing than they were six months ago after that glowy-eyed guy paid us a visit while they were shutting the place down once and for all, starting the whole thing up again.We've run out of time and they're pulling the plug for good.That's why Hammond has called this little meeting today. 

To give us the gate. 

Can't say I'm sorry, to tell you the truth.As much as I've tried to do the supportive thing for Sam's sake, I've always thought this whole Portal Command deal was nuts from the getgo.I mean, even back in the days when they called me up for the original mission, it was a fluke they got the damned thing to work at all.After Catherine struck out with that geek they were pinning their hopes on, what the hell was his name again?Johnson?No, that's not it.Started with J.Jackson.Yeah, Daniel Jackson.Whatever.Anyway, he was apparently their last Great White Whoop-dee-doo for figuring out what the fuck those doodles on the cover stone meant.They'd already spent two years going through every other linguistic egghead on the planet and not one of them had a clue, so when the whiz kid blew us off the whole deal was dead in the water until some genius started monkeying around, just for the hell of it, dialling in the six symbols from the coverstone and then adding a seventh from off the gate.They just kept going around the circle, dialling those same six symbols, each time ending the sequence with a different seventh symbol.It was a pretty desperate shot in the dark but by that time, they didn't have anything to lose by trying. 

And damned if it didn't pay off.They finally turned the thing on, even without the assistance of the Amazing Jackson but even right up until we sent the MALP through for the first and only time, they weren't even sure what they had or what exactly the puddle led to.They suspected the doughnut was some kind of transporter type thingee because of the name, 'Door to Heaven' – you go into the pool and go…somewhere, but they didn't know for sure.That's when they brought me in, to head up the recon team.Just in case it turned out their huge, honking metal hula hoop was indeed some kind of alien passport to another world. 

My orders were simple.Assess the new environment, and if any potential threats were detected, destroy the Doorway so as to prevent any hostiles from using it to return to Earth. 

Blow the bastard up good. 

I was right on board with the whole 'blowing the thing up' agenda.Yeah, doing a 'Doctor Strangelove' with a tactical nuke, ride 'em cowboy, destination alien immolation woulda suited me just fine.So imagine my chagrin when even though it turned out we did get to use the nuke, unfortunately I didn't get to go along for the ride. 

Didn't even get off the frigging planet. 

My first mission for the as yet to be named 'Portal Command', (I'm still not crazy about the name but it's a sight less embarrassing than having to say I've been assigned to 'Door Command') was also my last and my shortest mission – and assignment - on record.Never mind never actually getting to set foot through their precious Doughnut, I didn't even have time to move into my office before it was all over and done with. 

We sent the MALP into the puddle and what we saw before a dog-faced dude blasted the crap out of it was some kind of temple or something, swarming with hostiles.Weird -ass looking alien guys dressed in all this armour with hawk heads. Slightly more animated, aggressive and armed versions of the squashed fossil in the vault. 

General West didn't even blink – ordered the bomb through on the spot.Boom.End of story _and_ potential threat.Sam figured the bomb took out the Door on the other side as well as a significant chunk of the planet it was sitting on, because when they tried to dial up the joint again after a couple of hours, just to be sure, it didn't work because presumably, there was nothing on the other side to connect to.Which is what the bomb was supposed to accomplish and apparently, did. 

Rah rah.In one fell swoop the Earth is saved from a possible alien threat and the best chance I had to go out in a blaze of glory went bye bye as well.I was kinda pissed off about it at the time, but I've learned how to live with having to live. 

I should be happier about it, I know, still being alive, that is.Things weren't looking so good for me a year and a half ago, but that's all changed.I'm one lucky guy, now, a pretty fortunate fella.After losing everything: my boy, my wife, my entire world and pretty much my reason for living, getting a second chance for the whole domestic brass ring – thing - and the love of a woman like Sam?Well, let's just say when I was stepping up for a shot at a suicide mission the possibility of any of the above ever coming around for me again, I sure couldn't see it.Yep, back then I wouldn't have bet you a plugged nickel for my chances of ever having any sort of happiness again, so given the way my life has turned around now I should be feeling pretty good about getting done out of the chance to do myself in on company time courtesy of a tactical nuke. 

I should.I should be turning cartwheels, here, should be feeling like the goddamned happiest guy on the fricking planet.Sam's a great gal.Really, she is.What she sees in a broken down old loser like me I'll never know, but she's great.No really, she's a peach.Way too good for the likes of me.Not that I'm complaining or anything, she is great.It's just… 

I just wish she was a little more…or maybe she wasn't so…. 

It would probably be better if I was more excited about her.About being with her.Oh, don't get me wrong, here, it's not that I don't like her,'cause I do – honest!She's pretty hot, way smarter than me, and she's…nice.Really…nice.Yeah, that's a good word to describe Sam.Nice. At least, with me. 

She can be a total ball-breaker on the job, here, try calling her on one of her theories or questioning her expertise and whoa!More than your life is worth, trust me.She's made more than one unsuspecting geek wish he'd never been born so I know she's got it in her to fight pretty dirty if she has to, but when it comes to me, she's a pussycat.Never has an unkind word for me, never bitches, never argues, does whatever I want, bends over backwards trying to please me.She's just so damned….nice.All the damned time.So yeah, I like her just fine, I mean, what's not to like?I'm just not, that is I mean, when I look at her, hold her, kiss her it isn't… 

Ring a ding ding. 

Oh, what the hell, I don't know what I'm complaining about.I'm not a kid any more, I'm way too old and twisted and sick inside for fireworks and I'm probably a greedy, ungrateful bastard for thinking….wanting… something else. 

Something….more… 

I wish I knew what it was.I wish I knew why I feel…When I look into her eyes I'm looking for something that isn't there and the really bizarre thing is I don't even know what I'm hoping to see but whatever it is – I'm not seein' it in Sam.And I can't shake the feeling it should be – There should be – She should be – 

Someone else… 

How fucked up is that?About as fucked up as I am, I guess. 

Which is pretty goddamned fucked up. Trust me on this one.Although I've gotten awfully good at hiding it. 

But then, if I'm being honest with myself for a change, whatever this 'thing' is I'm looking for and not seeing in Sam, whatever this empty place inside me aches for, no matter how much Sam pours her heart out to me, whatever it is, I don't deserve to get it.And it's probably just as well I don't, because sure as shit, if I got it, I'd screw it up.I'm good at that.Not much good at anything else, but I excel at screwing up lives, especially my own.I had everything once, and I ruined it.Even this second shot with Sam is more than I'm entitled to, given what I've already fucked up and thrown away.Sam – she deserves better than me and anything I'll ever be able to give her. 

I've got no right to complain.In fact, even thinking like this, I'm being an ungrateful prick.Something else I'm really good at.Sam's been great.After Sara told me to get lost and they wound down this joint for the first time I bailed, retired and spent a pretty messed up year sitting around in my new post-splitsville digs feeling mighty goddamned sorry for myself- don't say it, I know – another one of my many talents - and contemplating eating my gun.A lot.Then they called me back again six months ago when the shit hit the fan here, and that's when Sam came into my life and she was so there for me.Just what I needed.Something else to think about besides me and my sorry excuse for a life.She did me a lot of good, gave me a reason to want to get up in the morning, made me happy.Yeah, she did all that and more.I am happy, now. Sure I am.Whatever that means.If no longer feeling an overwhelming compulsion to blow my brains out on a daily basis constitutes being happy, well then yeah, that's me. 

One happy, lucky guy.I'm happy.Yup, happy.I'm fucking hysterical with glee. Wake up every morning giggling.Yeahsureyoubetcha.Okay, maybe I'm being a smart-ass here, I wouldn't giggle on a bet even if my fairy godmother showed up and gave me the moon – or whatever – but wisecracks aside, I'm happy.I am.I must be. I have to be. I've got no reason _not_ to be.I've gotta get past this weird 'grass is always cleaner'– thing – I do every time I try and picture myself married to Sam.There's nothing wrong with her, she's fine – way more than I should have, actually. I'm never gonna do any better than her. 

End of story. 

So stop sighing over shadows, O'Neill.Life is damned good. You know it is.Suck it up, be happy with what you've got and for God's sake get over yourself already and stop dragging your heels about setting a date.For Sam's sake, if for no other reason.You've already let one good woman down.You're not gonna do it again, are you, dickwad? 

Sure I won't.In a pig's ass I won't.Goddammit, If I can't make _me_ believe it then how the fuck am I going to – 

"Jack?" 

Awwww crap.Here we go.I'm staring at the doughnut through the observation window, got my back to the room so I can't see her face, but then I don't need to.I know exactly the way she's gonna look when I turn around, I can hear it in her voice.She's got on her 'I'm happy, we're okay, everything's peachy, I'm just gonna smile like nothing happened last night, let's not rock the boat and upset Jack and anyway, the whole thing was my fault' face.I _hate_ that face.I hate the way she just rolls over and smiles and says 'that's okay, Jack, I don't mind' no matter how much I can tell she really does or how much I upset her when I act like I did last night – like a complete asshole.I mean, we are engaged, for crying out loud, she wasn't out of line asking me to commit to a time frame for when we might actually be getting around to doing the deed. 

It was a fair question and certainly no reason for me to go off all over her the way I did.Storming out of the restaurant was very classy as well. Not.I was totally in the wrong but you know what?She's gonna let it go like she always does.She's gonna stand there and smile at me and make like it didn't happen.Jack gets to get away with being a jerk again because Sam is scared to call him on it and rock the boat. 

Wow, is that love or what? 

I was saying something earlier about getting over myself?No time like the present.Sam might be planning to go with glossing over last night's travesty with brave smiles and deliberate amnesia but – fuck – what kind of a frigging man am I if I let her? Okay, maybe this isn't exactly the time and the place to get into – everything – but the least I can do is apologise. 

Hey, it's a start. 

I gird my loins with good intentions and turn around to face her. 

Oh.Hel-lo! What the hell is _this_? 

Yeah, I could see her reflection in the glass but I didn't really _see_ her but now I do…. 

That's definitely a new look for her.Holy crap! 

Sam's a very attractive woman who's acutely self conscious about being a woman, especially in the environment she's been working in for the past five years.Namely the military.As a civilian.A female civilian.She wants to be appreciated for her expertise, not her gender and attributes, so when she's on duty she tends to dress extremely conservatively.Severely professional, you ask me.She literally doesn't let her hair down much, not even off duty. 

Well, she's rethought her personal dress code, just a tad, apparently.And how!Woof!That black dress is shorter than anything I've ever seen her wear and is doing wayyyy more for her than her usual no frills, strictly business suits.The white lab coat tones it down a bit, but not much.Whew!I already knew those legs go on forever even though she usually doesn't – um – advertise that fact quite so blatantly, but there they are, all right, and a very nice set of legs they are too, and oh my, those heels must have cost a bundle and they'd make a great weapon in a pinch.Sexy as hell. Certainly way sexier than the flats she usually wears. 

That face I knew I was going to see?Yep, it's there all right, the nervous, brave, slightly tremulous smile, anxiously expectant eyes but something I wasn't expecting - she's got on more makeup than I've ever seen her wear, on duty or off. It looks good on her, looks great, sure, but it's just so – so… 

I've just never seen her like this before. She's really – wow, who the hell knew she could spiff up like this and her hair, soft and flowing, framing her face like a golden cloud, not pulled back and tucked away the way she usually – 

Damn, what's this all about?This isn't like Sam, she would never show up for work decked out like this. She considers this sort of overt 'display' to be inappropriate, unprofessional.Sure, she looks like a million bucks, but this isn't the time or the place for the glamour gal act, and ordinarily she'd be the first one to say so, and yet here she is, a total knock-out, looking more like she's reporting for a photo shoot than another routine day at Science Geek Central. 

I'm still trying to get my head around my fiancé's transformation as I stare at her across the conference table.I hope my mouth isn't hanging open but I honestly couldn't tell you.I also wish I could say the sight of this incredibly beautiful woman who also happens to be in love with me and wants to marry me and is looking at me like I'm the greatest guy on the planet or something was warming the cockles of my – um – heart.I wish I could, but to be honest, I'm kinda creeped out.I don't know why, but all of a sudden – there's just something so _wrong_ about this, about her, about what she's done to herself and… 

Because she's done it for me.God, she's compromised herself, turned herself into everything she hates because she thinks – she thinks the reason why I've been putting off marrying her is because I don't think she's –She thinks _this_ is the kind of woman I want.The kind of woman I want _her_ to be. 

I feel sick. 

Crap, I haven't said anything to her, and for sure she's not getting the reaction she was hoping for.Her lips are tightening with worry, her eyes getting wider and more desperate, frantically scanning my face, looking for clues, hoping to see some sign of my approval, that she's pleased me. 

'Cause after all, that's what it's all about, isn't it, Sam?Pleasing your man. 

I gotta say something and fast, something nice about her hair or something, so of course I open my mouth and put my foot right in it. 

"Sam," I blurt, and then want to kill myself. 

She flinches and then instantly recovers.The 'nothing's wrong' smile falters but then she rallies and desperately beams at me with almost pathetic determination.I don't know why I keep screwing up this way with her but I do, and I've just gone and done it again.Samantha.She prefers being called SAMANTHA.Not Sam.Samantha.Why can't I remember that, dammit! 

She hates being called Sam.Hates it.Her father used to call her Sam, and she doesn't like to be reminded of the nickname, or of him.She's never talked about him much, but what little I do know about him - they didn't get on.She never forgave him for what happened to her mother and he never forgave her for not following his dream for her and joining the Air Force like her brother.If you ask me, that selfish bastard is the main reason she's the way she is.He's the one who saddled her with the 'desperate to please Daddy' monkey she can't shake off her back.She'd be a lot happier if she could get his approval but unfortunately that's never going to happen.I was looking forward to meeting the man so I could punch him in the face but that's not going to happen either.He died a couple of months ago.Cancer or something.Sam doesn't talk about it and I don't ask. 

I hurt her feelings every time I call her Sam and I don't mean to, swear to God, but I always forget and do it anyway.I can't help it, Sam just suits her better.She's never looked like a 'Samantha' to me.That is, until today. 

'Sam' I get, but 'Samantha' is scaring the crap out of me.She's also waiting for me to say something.Try not to screw it up this time, okay, Jack? 

"I'm sorry," I flash her a big grin and she flushes happily."I keep forgetting you don't like – it's just – Sam is so much easier to say, yanno?Samantha – so many damned syllables."I shrug and she smiles shyly at me."You know me and big words." 

"That's okay, Jack," she quickly assures me."I don't mind.Honest.Whatever makes you happy." 

Yeah, Sam, that's just peachy.But what about you? 

"You look great, by the way," I manage to get out, wishing the compliment didn't sound quite so lame.Which it does.Unfortunately. 

To me, maybe, but not to her, obviously.She beams at me, utter, abject happiness pouring out of her eyes and slamming into me like a fist in the gut."You like it? You like me?Like this?" she says, her fingers fluttering nervously in her hair."I – Iwasn't sure, but this is okay?You like me like this?" 

I'm trying to say something, anything, but nothing's coming out.I'm pole-axed by the force of her adoration.Her eyes devour me, shining with almost pathetic gratitude.It's too much – how much she _needs_ to please me, watching her greedily feed on the scraps of praise and validation I've casually tossed to her…. 

Suddenly my tie is too tight.I want to rip it off and throw it across the room.I'm sweating like a pig and there's not enough air in the entire frigging mountain to breathe.I feel trapped, boxed in by her desperate devotion, her bottomless need for my love and approval. 

I can't do this, I can't be what she needs me to be, give her what she wants from me, I'm not her father, I'm not even half the man she thinks I am.I've gotta get out of this, she'll suck me dry and still need more, and I can't – I won't be able to give it to her.Oh crap, oh God, this is a mistake!This is a _huge_ mistake, what the fuck am I gonna do?I can't hurt her but I will – I will when I eventually let her down so, what are my options here?Hurt her now?Hurt her later?Oh yeah, this is fun, this was definitely worth coming in for. 

" You're – you're fine….Samantha,"I manage to croak out as I grope for the nearest chair and lower myself into it before I fall over."You always have been." 

She's making happy noises and burbling something but I haven't got a clue what.My mind is whirling around like a rabid weasel in a blender.Maybe if I beg – and believe me, I'll get right down on my hands and knees if that's what it takes, I can get George to find me a nice suicide mission.Hey, he owes me a favour or two. I can call in at least one marker, get myself blown up for good this time.Right now complete and utter splaturation is sounding like my safest option. 

Chickenshit, you know what you have to do.Not here, not now but soon.Just get me through this day, get me through this meeting and then – 

"Well people, thank you for coming today." 

Thank you, George!I am mercifully delivered from my misery and the necessity of having to make any more small talk with Sam by the entrance of my favourite Texan.I like Hammond, he's a good man.He took over from General West after I left, and was looking forward to his retirement after serving out his last few months overseeing the shut down of this operation and the disposal of our over-rated Lifesaver when the alien incursion kinda changed everyone's plans, including his.So here he still is and here we all are six months later, but if that the poker face he's wearing is any indication of what's coming, I'd better be looking for some boxes to pack up my office with. 

That's fine; I never liked it anyway. 

"General Hammond," Sam flutters nervously for a bit before sliding into the chair on the other side of the table directly opposite me.She's twanging with nervous tension as she spares a moment to flash me a faltering smile and then snaps her head around, giving her full attention to the portly man seating himself at the head of the table. 

"Dr Carter, Colonel O'Neill," Hammond says with an earnest glance at both of us. "Do either of you know when Doctor Langford is expected to join us?" 

Haven't got a clue, I haven't seen Catherine all day, but then that's not unusual, it's not like we hang out or anything. 

"She's – she's coming, sir," Sam quickly supplies."She was in her office. She got a phone call she said was very important.She'll join us as soon as she can." 

Hammond nods thoughtfully."Well, we won't wait on her.There's not much to say, really, this meeting is strictly a formality.The decision has already been made and I'm afraid it's not good news." 

"The Pentagon is pulling the plug," I blurt out. 

"I'm afraid so, Jack," Hammond says regretfully, and he means it.He really was behind this whole fiasco and went to bat for Sam and her team more than once, buying her at least a couple more months after the Pentagon first started making grumpy noises about their lack of progress, but I guess he's run out of rabbits to pull out of his sleeve to justify the continuing existence of the ole PC. 

"Oh no, Sir," Sam gasps. "They're shutting us down?" 

"Unless you can tell me you've found somewhere for us to go," Hammond tells her gently but firmly. 

"No Sir," Sam murmurs, lowering her eyes."I know we've been dialling potential destinations for months now with no success, but there are thousands of possible combinations and we've barely scratched the surface.There are more Doorways out there, General, there have to be. We haven't hit upon any combinations corresponding to a destination with a working Doorway but I know we will, we just have to keep on trying, it's only a matter of time – " 

Time.Gonna have lots of time on my hands now.Maybe it won't be so bad.Hey, I haven't been back to the cabin in a couple of years.Maybe it's time to head out to Minnesota, open the place up again, reconnect with nature, get in some fishing. 

Fishing.I could do that. 

"You've had six months already, Doctor," Hammond reminds her with a frown."In addition to the years you spent at the Pentagon." 

Hammond sits up, clasping his hands on the table. "It costs over a billion dollars just to turn the lights on here.The Joint Chiefs were persuaded to back your efforts based on your and Doctor Langford's eloquent arguments to pursue this project.The potential for acquiring scientific and technological advances through exploration was very compelling.Naturally their backing was contingent upon having that iris in place and your efforts bearing fruit and locating new worlds for us to explore. You have been unsuccessful in your attempts to reactivate the Door, therefore we've realised absolutely nothing in the way of tangible gains for all the time and money spent.The Joint Chiefs are not willing to fund these 'experiments' any longer.Permanently securing that device from further alien incursions is now the priority." 

I wonder if Sam would want to go fishing.Sam and me all alone in a cabin in the woods?Oh, I don't think so. 

"We're trying, Sir," Sam says in a small voice, her cheeks flaming. 

Damn, I gotta stop zoning out and planning my imminently impending declining years while Sam's hopes and dreams are going up in smoke.I may be heading into retirement again but we haven't been thrown out of the mountain quite yet.Sam is taking this really hard.I knew getting the axe wouldn't exactly make her day but this is worse than I figured.She's so unhappy and frustrated, I can see her fighting back a scream that would probably shatter the observation window if she let it out.But she won't.She won't even lose her temper.Not with Hammond. 

Although maybe it would do her a world of good to just once, let 'er rip. 

Come on, Sam, fight back.Maybe it won't change anything but you'll feel a hell of a lot better. 

"Yes, Doctor, we are aware of that, and while no one is faulting your dedication, have you stopped to consider the reason why you are failing is because there are no other destinations to discover?" 

Sam's lips flatten in an unhappy grimace and she studies her hands folded tightly on the surface of the table for several seconds before replying. 

"It doesn't make sense the Doorway would only go to two other places.Why so many symbols, so many possible permutations if there were only two other possible destinations?"She juts out her chin and takes a deep breath before ploughing on."I'm convinced the number of symbols and the vast number of combinations one can derive from them indicates our Doorway connects to an entire network – possibly millions of others.They're out there, Sir," she earnestly pleads."I know they are. We just have to find them." 

"Be that as it may," Hammond smiles at her kindly, his eyes fond but regretful.He's a good man, he hates to have to do this but he's also a realist, and a damned fine officer.It's been a pleasure serving with him even though we haven't seen any actual action and I'm going to miss him."You could be right, Doctor, but so far you haven't been able to prove your theory and unfortunately, we've run out of time." 

"I know I'm right," Sam sighs unhappily."If I had some kind of a data base, some confirmed destinations to try instead of dialling in the dark – " 

"I believe I may be able to help you with that, Samantha," Catherine Langford announces as she strides into the briefing room. 

I'm very fond of Catherine.We're not all that close or anything, but she's a feisty old broad and doesn't take any of my crap.I like that in a person, man or woman.Her father was the one who originally found the Doughnut when she was just a little squirt, and although it got confiscated, classified, crated up and cached away to be subsequently pretty much forgotten by pretty much everybody, she never let go of it.More than anyone else it's been her grit and down to the bone cussedness that have gotten us to where we are now, and I'm not in the least bit surprised she's not ready to throw in the towel yet.Hey, if anyone can produce that final rabbit that'll get Portal Command's nuts out of the fire, it'll be her. 

Looks like she hasn't come here empty-handed.She's got something all right.This oughta be good. 

"I'm sorry I'm late, General," Catherine says as she seats herself beside Sam."I've just concluded a very important phone call from a colleague of mine.She's been keeping me apprised of a situation that's extremely pertinent to our program, and in light of the most recent developments, I believe the decision to stand this facility down is premature." 

"We're all ears Doctor," Hammond says with an indulgent smile. 

"Sarah Gardner was a student of mine.We've kept in touch over the years.She's currently an associate of Dr Jordan's, at the Oriental Institute at the University of Chicago."Catherine pauses and glances around the table before delivering her bombshell.I have to say I like her style. 

"Which is how she knows Daniel Jackson. In fact, she was the one who originally helped me contact him.After he…declined our offer, I let her know I'd be interested in continuing to be kept up to date about him. It was just a hunch, but now, I'm glad I followed up." 

The Amazing Doctor J?What's he got to do with this? 

"Daniel Jackson," Hammond frowns, trying to place the name."Ah, he's the young man you tried to recruit a year and a half ago.The linguist you thought so highly of." 

"Yes, Sir," Catherine nods."Although he refused to join us at the time he has, apparently, and rather ironically, completely on his own made an incredible discovery which might prove to be the most crucial contribution to the Portal Program to date. To put it bluntly, this young man might just have saved our asses, General," Catherine deadpans, her eyes twinkling. 

"Do tell," Hammond murmurs, definitely intrigued.He's not the only one. 

"I'm sure you've all seen his file," Catherine says.Everyone nods.I shrug.Sure, I've seen his file.He's a geek.So what? 

"His unconventional thinking and outlandish theories have put him on the outs amongst his peers and with academia in general." 

And a Space Cadet.This guy's just sounding better and better.Can't wait to meet him. 

Not. 

"But Daniel Jackson is a highly inquisitive and tenacious young man.Extremely difficult to discourage.His refusal to accept the universal condemnation of his theories by his peers has led him to uncover incontrovertible proof of his assertions." 

Yawn.Can we go now?I think I've got some socks to wash out.Or something. 

"I'm sure we're all very happy for him," I can't help butting in."But what does that have to do with Portal Command and why should we care?" 

"I was just getting to that, Colonel," Catherine says icily, making 'Colonel' sound like a dirty word, like she usually does.She really does have a soft spot for me.On the inside. 

"You're right, Daniel's efforts to rehabilitate his reputation are completely irrelevant although his present lack of credibility is good for us. However, the proof he is determined to find that will vindicate him will also give _us_ what we need to make the Door work," Catherine gives Sam's hands a reassuring squeeze."You were right," she says with a smile."Doctor Jackson has not only found proof your Network exists, he knows where to find it." 

"What is it, Catherine? What has he found?" Sam asks eagerly as Catherine flips open the file folder she'd placed on the table, consulting a sheet of chicken scratches before she continues. 

"Daniel Jackson completely dropped out of sight for almost a year following the incident in Los Angeles.I didn't know what had become of the man until I got a call from Sarah informing me she'd managed to get him a job at the Institute, assisting the Archivist.It's not much of a position - certainly bottom of the barrel for someone with his gifts, but after that that lecture in LA he's fortunate to have even this." 

"I guess he shouldn'a been quite so hasty to blow us off," I smirk. 

Well he shouldn't have.Not that we needed him anyway, as it turned out. 

"No, Colonel, maybe he shouldn't have," Catherine agrees, her voice and eyes suddenly sad. "Although, all things considered, maybe it's fortunate for us he did." 

"That remains to be seen," Hammond chimes in, giving me the eye.Okay, I get it.Shutting up now."Doctor?" he smiles generously at Catherine, inviting her to continue."You have the floor.How can what Doctor Jackson has discovered help us?" 

"Thank you, General," Catherine replies. "For the past four months Doctor Jackson's job has been to catalogue, assess and inventory the Institute's considerable backlog of – how shall we say this – " 

"Junk?"I say helpfully. 

"Uncatalogued artifacts which have piled up over the years because no one has had time to get to them," Catherine corrects after shooting me a quelling look.I smile nastily back at her and she sniffs and continues, ignoring me. 

I can feel the love from here. 

"Sarah recently contacted me, seeking my professional opinion about a discovery Doctor Jackson has made. Apparently, he'd come across a collection of clay tablets sitting on a shelf gathering dust since the turn of the century.Quite forgotten.There's absolutely no information about where they were originally found or when, and it doesn't help they're inscribed with a completely unique and unfamiliar script no one has ever seen before. So the tablets ended up discarded and forgotten, for who knows how many years, the possible secrets they've conveyed through the ages undisclosed, unknown, unappreciated.But for a happy accident of discovery and Doctor Jackson's linguistic skills, they would have remained a curious enigma, and we would have be out of options and out of business," Catherine finishes with a tight smile. 

One thing you've gotta give the old girl her due, she tells a hell of a story.Me, I'm riveted. 

"Sarah became concerned about Doctor Jackson when he became abruptly secretive and uncommunicative, saying only he was working on a translation, but reluctant to provide any further details or let anyone see what he was doing.This went on for at least a month until by whatever means she was able to persuade Daniel to confide in her.He showed her the tablets, claiming he was familiar with the script, having encountered it a few months earlier when he'd found _another_ tablet containing a sample of this previously unknown language, plus identical passages in Hieroglyphs, Sumerian and Babylonian.The tantalizing fragment of the mystery script had intrigued him, and he'd translated it, just for the exercise, but now with these new tablets he had all this additional text to work with so he went right at it. At first, he had no idea what he'd actually discovered, he was completely caught up in the linguistic challenge the tablets represented, a entirely unknown, new language…" 

"So I take it our modern day Champollion cracked it or we wouldn't be having this conversation," I cut in.'So he finds these other tablets and can read 'em.So what?" 

"You tell me," Catherine positively gloats as she takes some sheets of paper from her folder and starts handing them around."The translation of the text is both fascinating and disturbing and I'll get to it in a minute, however these symbols should be very familiar to everyone here." 

I stare at the page that finally makes it to me.It's a copy of a fax, probably from this Sarah Gardner chick.And hey – I know this, these are – 

"These are symbols from the Portal!"Sam says excitedly."Different from the ones on our coverstone. A group of seven!Anotherdestination?" 

"Daniel calls it an address." Catherine nods as Sam continues to stare at the page she's holding, a troubled frown building on her face."Apparently it's for a place called Chulak." 

"This has to be another destination. These symbols are on the ring but they definitely aren't the symbols in our cartouche," she mutters."Except for…oh my God," Sam suddenly exclaims, her face draining of colour,"Look at this cartouche.It's different than the one on the coverstone.It contains seven symbols, not six.And the last symbol – it's the _same_ one that locked when we were able to complete the one successful dial-out.The same final symbol, in both…destinations.Oh my God, what if _that_ means… Oh God, I never even thought of that – I just _assumed -_ " 

She looks up, her eyes haunted, spots of furious colour beginning to blaze on her formerly pale cheeks."Oh General, I think we may have – I think I know why – I've made a terrible mistake," she finally admits, her eyes as miserable as her voice. 

Oh my, that's not a good face.Whatever she thinks she's done wrong, it's huge.Crap, I don't know if I'm up to all the consoling it's gonna take to help her bounce back from this one. 

"Doctor Carter?" Hammond invites firmly, but not unkindly. 

Sam's still upset and embarrassed, but she's getting a grip on herself.Her voice is almost normal and she manages to make eye contact with the general as she answers him. 

"On the basis of this new information – which I didn't have before, but that's still, no excuse – " she quickly gabbles before catching herself, taking a breath and continuing in her best professional tone. "I believe there is a strong possibility the reason why we have been unsuccessful in our dialling attempts so far – " 

"Out with it, Doctor," Hammond gently coaxes, his eyes incredibly kind. 

George, you're a damned good man. We've really gotta have a drink together, at least once, before we go our separate ways. 

Hell, I'll buy. 

"In our cartouche the seventh symbol wasn't part of it and we only discovered what it was and the fact one was required to complete the sequence by trial and error. I _assumed_ the omission was deliberate, perhaps an attempt by whoever buried the Portal and created the coverstone to prevent anyone who wasn't 'initiated' from being able to access the destination. To protect the secret.Now, while the first six symbols would necessarily vary from destination…to destination, the seventh…I just assumed… it never occurred to me…" 

"The seventh symbol is a constant, not another variable.It would always stay the same," Catherine murmurs, staring down at her page."Ohhhhh, Samantha," she sighs, glancing up, her dismayed expression immediately softening into sympathy. 

No one says anything.Sam feels bad enough as it is without any of us rubbing her nose in it. All this time she's been dialling random combinations of seven different symbols and getting nowhere, when she _should_ have been dialling six random plus the seventh symbol that always stays the same. 

Ooops.No wonder the thing didn't work. 

"You couldn't have known, Doctor," Hammond finally tells her, after a truly uncomfortable silence during which I can see Sam is blinking bravely at Hammond, but bucking up."In fact, what you and your team have accomplished with the scant information available to you; in my opinion your work has been exemplary. I do not fault your methodology, procedures or assumptions in any way." 

"Thank you, Sir," Sam's eyes dart toward me, and then return to Hammond as she stiffens her spine and tilts her chin, rallying as Hammond continues to reassure her. 

Well, at this point it would probably be appropriate to get off my duff and say something…supportive. 

"Yeah, what's done is done, but on the plus side, you've got the number of this new place – Chulak?You can have a go at dialling it up." 

Sam brightens up like a forty foot Christmas tree.Her eyes are screaming 'I could _kiss_ you!' 

Oooh, not in front of the general. 

"Thank you, Colonel," Hammond turns to me, a slight smile on his face."Doctor Carter, you'll get your chance in due course but for the moment, I don't believe this is all of Doctor Langford's report." 

"Far from it, General Hammond," Catherine says, after giving Sam's hand a maternal pat."Doctor Jackson's tablets do not simply give us the symbols for accessing the Doorway on Chulak, which we should be able to dial, that is, assuming it still exists after all this time." 

Ah, nice one, Doctor L.A little CYA insurance for Sam – just in case. 

"Ah yes," Hammond nods."There is that to consider as well.Our Doorway has been out of the loop, buried and unusable for thousands of years, so it's possible a similar fate may have befallen the one on Chulak as well." 

"Ergo if we dial it up and don't get through, that only mean _that_ Door isn't there any more, not that there aren't more out there," I add.Sam gives me another melty look. 

There's absolutely no doubt in my mind if I pressed my current advantage when we're alone later and played the hand she's currently dealing me to its logical conclusion- well let's just say I'm predicting a lot of getting pretty lucky in my immediate future, and we're not talking cards here. 

I wish I could say I thought that was good news. 

"On the contrary," Sam picks up the ball I rolled her."Whether or not there is still a Portal on Chulak, the fact these tablets of Doctor Jackson's record there at least was one, is incontrovertible proof of a network." 

Her 'I was right' smile is dazzling.She seems to have made a nice recovery from her former state of abject embarrassment.I'm glad.No matter where we're going from here, I don't like to see her down or feeling like she's a failure. 

Not a nice place to be.Believe me, I know. 

"Oh, they do that, Samantha, and so much more," Catherine interjects.The "Ra Chronicle' not only documents the existence of Chulak and gives us the symbols, it also contains a remarkable and very troubling historical record of our Doorway which is of extreme significance to the entire planet, and will most assuredly impact any decision to cease funding this project." 

"Oh?"I say, intrigued.Catherine smiles smugly at me.She's enjoying this way too much. 

"Chulak is the home world of Apophis, one of the gods worshipped by the Ancient Egyptians. According to the Chronicle these self-proclaimed deities, referred to collectively as'Goold', were not mythical creatures, but actual, living beings who came from the stars and controlled the human population of Earth for thousands of years." 

"A race of aliens?"Hammond says incredulously."Living on Earth?" 

"At least ten thousand years ago, maybe longer."Catherine nods. "Naturally, we always considered the Doorway was extraterrestrial in origin but these tablets confirm it and relate an astonishing account of the beings who were responsible for bringing it here.These 'Goold' arrived on Earth, assumed the role of gods \- in fact their name _means_ God -and dominated and enslaved humanity.They also fought amongst themselves for control of the planet until the one who'd assumed the identity of the Egyptian sun god Ra evidently won and banished all the other members of his race. Oh, another interesting point.These Goold also had terrible powers and glowing eyes." 

"That guy who busted up the embarkation room had glowing eyes," I butt in."Was he one of these Goolds?" 

"It's very possible," Catherine nods. "They could still be out there, even after all of this time.What's more, according to the account there could be hundreds, maybe even thousands of planets in our galaxy populated by humans." 

"How is that, Doctor?"Hammond asks intently, edging forward in his chair. 

"Again, all this information has been derived from Doctor Jackson's translation of the ancient text, which as yet no one else understands, so naturally his translation is subject to verification." 

"We understand that, Doctor," Hammond gravely nods."Proceed." 

"Before they were banished by Ra the Goold used our ring to transport people from Earth to other planets, in effect seeding the galaxy with humans to be exploited at their discretion as slaves and- hosts… " 

Catherine looks down at her notes and frowns."I'm not exactly sure what they mean by 'hosts', but hopefully that's a point we'll be able to clarify once we've been able to examine the tablets and have verified the translation and the account in its entirely." 

Hammond nods and motions for her to continue."Evidently the Goold were intending the wholesale enslavement of humanity for their personal use, possibly with the goal of eventually relocating all of us.Fortunately for us, eventually Ra was put out of business by the ancient Egyptians.They rebelled, kicked Ra off the planet and buried the Stargate." 

Stargate?What's she talking about? 

"Stargate?" 

"Yes," she smiles."That's what Daniel calls the Door.And I must say, it's a much more appropriate translation of the word Chappa'ai than 'Door to Heaven.'" 

Or Portal. 

Sounds a hell of a lot classier too.I like it. 

Catherine is leafing through the pages in her folder, her face pensive."From what I've read of his translation of the Chronicle…" She looks up, pointedly glancing at each of us before continuing. "What this young man has done is absolutely amazing if you consider he was working with a completely unknown language, with absolutely no prior familiarity with or context for the source material. No available references, nothing to compare it to in order to check his work.He has no idea the Stargate actually still exists, he's never seen it and yet I daresay he knows more about its history and origins then we do.He's even determined its pre-rebellion location was near Giza." 

Stargate.Yeah, I do like it.A lot.It has a really nice ring to it. 

If you'll pardon the expression. 

"He's a bloodhound, Sir, and very much on the right track.Much of what he's learned not only confirms what we already know about the Stargate, but so much we could formerly only speculate about - " 

"Holy Hannah, this is amazing!"Sam exclaims, rolling right over Catherine's paean of praise for the absent Doctor J."Thousands of worlds to explore, populated by human cultures.Accessed by thousands of…of…Portals…" 

"Which may or may not be under the control of an advanced and hostile alien race which has proven itself to be inimical to us and our interests," Hammond soberly reminds us. "A concern not to be taken lightly.Certainly its most recent representative to our world - if in fact that creature who attacked this base, killing my men and kidnapping my officer was one of these Goold – by his actions has demonstrated his intentions were anything but peaceful." 

Yeah, George, we hear you. In all likelihood this Stargate isn't going to be our ticket to a joyous stroll through the universe.We could be getting in way over our heads, here. 

"But to continue," Hammond smiles benignly at Catherine."The potential this…Stargate represents is still hypothetical. If any of these worlds exist, documented or not, we haven't been able to find them.As fascinating as this information has been, how is any of it useful to us in addressing this fundamental problem, as you have implied 

"I'm sorry, General," Catherine nods."I was just getting to that.There is more.The Chronicle also talks about a chamber buried deep beneath the Sphinx, sealed, and inaccessible from the surface, where Ra supposedly kept a detailed record of all the Stargates known to the Goa'uld. Ra left behind the addresses of thousands of worlds." 

"My data base," Sam's eyes gleam. She's just this side shy of actually salivating. 

"Your data base," Catherine echoes with a fond look at her.It's gotta be making her feel damned good to be able to back Sam up like this.Catherine never married.Needless to say, she never had any kids, and Sam lost her Mom when she was a teenager.They've kind of adopted each other, and are pretty close.One of the reasons why Catherine and I aren't – she doesn't approve of me; doesn't think I'm good enough for Sam.Well, she knows how to call 'em, doesn't she?I'm sure she'll be there for Sam, she'll be a big help to her when I - 

"This could make all the difference!"Sam excitedly blurts out, turning to the general."If such a data base exists, not only does it prove the Portal – I mean the Stargate can take us all over the universe but if I have some actual, verified destinations I know I can make it work.We have to find that chamber, General." 

"That's what Jackson wants to do," Catherine interjects."Find and verify the existence of the chamber and its contents. A year and a half ago he all but destroyed his reputation and his future by attempting to give a lecture about certain unorthodox theories he'd postulated based on his research into the origins of the Egyptian language. I was there, as you know.It wasn't pretty." 

"Yeah," I beam at her."Given he had to know he'd just flushed his career down the toilet you would have thought he'd have jumped at your offer. Instead of telling you to get stuffed.Go figure." 

Catherine shakes her head at me and smiles.Finally. 

"It's tragically ironic most of the ridicule subsequently heaped on him has derived from a remark from a heckler at that lecture, putting a certain spin on his theories Daniel did not advance.He never claimed aliens built the pyramids, but he's been saddled with the association and the resulting ridicule.Now he's discovered something that not only validates what he originally asserted but will shut up his 'Daniel von Daniken' detractors too, because even though he never claimed it, if he finds the chamber he'll be able to prove aliens _did_ build the pyramids." 

"Excuse me?"I hold up my hand and waggle it about in the air."Should we not be taking steps to make sure this does not happen?I'm sure Doctor Jackson is a very smart man and deserves the opportunity to make a few assholes eat crow but we're talking major security issues here.How far has this gone already, how many people know about these tablets and what Doctor Jackson is claiming they say?" 

"So far, only Sarah.When she saw the material she immediately contacted me, to ask my advice. I can't say I blame her for becoming alarmed by what she'd read. For someone who doesn't have the benefit of our perspective and knows the information it contains is in fact true, the account is more than a little difficult to believe, because it means everything we think we know about how we developed as civilized beings is wrong, and most of our beliefs about the historical beginnings of all of our major civilizations are false.The Chronicle literally rewrites history.That's a lot to accept from one discredited academic without a shred of proof.She was understandably concerned for Daniel, afraid his desire to restore his reputation was causing him to 'manufacture' this utterly fantastic validation for his theories.A belief I've unfortunately had to encourage, in the interests of protecting the program." 

"Unpleasant, but necessary, Doctor," Hammond nods. "You acted correctly.The security of this program must be maintained at all costs." 

Yeah, lying is the least of the damned distasteful things I've had to do in the service of Uncle Sam.Catherine is getting off easy. 

"Fortunately for us, Doctor Jackson is no fool," Catherine glances gratefully at Hammond."He has no intention of repeating the mistake he made in Los Angeles.So far Sarah is the only one he's allowed to see the Chronicle.Although he's confident in the accuracy of his work he's well aware the academic taint currently surrounding him would immediately cause his translation to be called into question and without proof, getting anyone to take him seriously is going to be an uphill battle. 

"They all think he's a froot loop," I say with a grin. 

"Yes," Catherine makes a face."Not to put too fine a point on it.Apparently they're assuming it runs in the family.Daniel's grandfather, Nicholas Ballard was an archaeologist of some renown until he made a discovery in Belize in the 70's causing him to claim he'd been visited by giant aliens." 

"Get out!"I snort. 

"Ballard was quite emphatic in his assertions.He's also spent most of the ensuing years in and out of mental institutions.Unfortunately for Daniel this hasn't exactly helped his reputation either." 

"Oookay," I give her the eye and shrug."And you're absolutely sure this Jackson guy, I mean, you know what they say about the apple not falling far from the bush – he's not – nuts – too?" 

"Well, if we didn't have twenty-two feet of circular proof of the Stargate's existence we could also dismiss the good doctor as a crackpot and his translation as delusional wishful thinking.We know he's right, but unfortunately for him, we can't allow him to prove it to anyone else." 

"I should say not, Doctor," Hammond nods."As it stands what sort of damage control are we talking about?" 

"Not very much at all, General," Catherine answers. "I've persuaded Sarah to send me a copy of everything Daniel has let her see, ostensibly to be able to help her deal with the delusion.She's anxious to protect Daniel so she'll keep it quiet, won't do or say anything to anyone without my advice." 

"Excellent work, Doctor," Hammond nods."That means our only other problem is Doctor Jackson himself." 

"I've convinced we have nothing to worry about for the moment. Jackson is still working on the text, refining the translation and he's not ready to make his move yet, but he's not going to sit on the Chronicle forever.He'll try to get someone to listen to him , but with or without support, he won't give up. He's a very passionate and determined man, and the potential for knowledge and discovery the chamber and its contents represents will eventually impel him to go after it, regardless of the personal consequences or if he can persuade anyone else to believe in him and support him.Although how he hopes to succeed alone, especially with the bureaucratic obstacles he's going to have to overcome…Sarah says he won't tell her the specific location of the 'Pillar of Fire', but he's intimated it's somewhere in Egypt he won't be able to access without the permission of the Egyptian government, which he doesn't have a hope of securing without the backing of someone like Doctor Jordan." 

"So, basically, what you're saying is, even though he's right, he's screwed," I say. "Poor bastard, that sucks." 

Okay, maybe it doesn't make any sense to be thinking this way, I mean, this is all good news for our side everyone who's anyone and could help Jackson thinks he's three fries short of a Happy Meal and probably won't give him the time of day.That might be a best-case scenario for us but it doesn't make it right.I don't know Jackson but I can't help feeling for the guy.It can't be much fun to be treated like crap and to not have a soul believe you, especially when you're right and know it but can't prove it, and he gets points in my book for not backing down.That takes guts, and evidently this Jackson has 'em.I want to meet this guy, if for no other reason than to see the sort of man who would suffer so much for a principle. 

Maybe he could give me a lesson or two about integrity. I feel like I could use one right about now. 

"Excuse me, Doctor, but 'Pillar of Fire'?"Hammond asks."What does that mean?" 

Oh yeah, I missed that one.Crap, I must be slipping. 

"That point isn’t clear, Sir," Catherine returns.As I mentioned before Ra's Chamber is beneath the Sphinx.Apparently the only way to get to it is by using this 'Pillar of Fire'.Doctor Jackson believes it is some kind of alien transportation device." 

"Alien technology?"Sam is positively purring. 

'I think that's a reasonable assumption," Catherine nods. "I'm taking Jackson's conclusions very seriously.There is also a very good chance the destination data base is not the only thing we'll find in this chamber." 

"Are you suggesting this Ra may have left behind other weapons and technology?" 

"I wouldn't discount it, General," Catherine replies."Although whether any of it will be functional after all these thousands of years…" 

Oooh, alien pop guns! Cool!I'm in for a piece of that action! 

"Still, if there's even the slightest possibility a hidden cache of alien technology here on Earth could exist," I chime in."Would that be considered enough of a pay-off for the Joint Chiefs and a compelling enough reason to float the program a little longer?" 

"I daresay it would, Colonel," Hammond smiles. 

Catherine closes the file folder and folds her hands over it, fixing Hammond with a stern stare."We need to move quickly, General.Daniel Jackson is a very stubborn and determined young man, and I believe persistent and eloquent enough to eventually persuade his former mentor to listen to him.We can't allow that to happen, and we certainly can't have him heading off to Egypt to make the discovery without us.And Sir, we can't find the chamber and whatever it might contain without _him._ We need Daniel Jackson.He is literally our last hope." 

Hammond nods, his face grave as he considers everything he's heard."Very well, he says at last."I can't reverse the directive the Joint Chiefs have issued.We must proceed with decommissioning this facility as ordered, but I will immediately advise the Pentagon of this new situation and the ultimate fate of this Command will rest upon their resulting decision.Which is by no means certain, even with this new information.There still may not be a Portal Command for Doctor Jackson to join." 

"While you're making recommendations to the Joint Chiefs how about you ask them to consider changing the name," I quip."Jackson calls it a Stargate.Looks more like a Stargate than a Door to me." 

And less like a zero than it did when I first walked in here today.I guess we'll see.Funny, all of a sudden my enthusiasm for this place is starting to come back.I know, it's stupid of me to get excited about this assignment for the first time since, well, since I got here, really, the bean counters will probably still pull the plug anyway.I'd give my life for my country, hey, wouldn't have signed on otherwise but bureaucracy never makes sense.Trust me on this one. 

"Stargate Command," Hammond muses."I'll make the suggestion.In the interim, this situation with Doctor Jackson has raised some serious security issues we must deal with immediately.Colonel, in the interests of National Security I am authorizing you and Doctor Langford to go to Chicago ASAP to secure Doctor Jackson and all sensitive materials in his possession." 

"Yes Sir!"I answer eagerly, my enthusiasm only slightly dampened by the look of disappointment Sam is trying desperately, but vainly to conceal.Hopefully the Joint Chiefs will let her spin that ring one more time and that will keep her busy for a while but Hammond will probably have her doing boring, administrative crap while Catherine and I are jetting across the country on our quest to find Daniel Jackson.I wish I could feel guilty about having to leave her behind but honestly? 

I'm kinda relieved. 

"And Jack?"Hammond admonishes."Don't come back without him." 

Believe me, General, Daniel Jackson isn't going to get away from me. 

  

* * *

"O'Neill." 

"Jack." 

Sam.There's a shocker.I told her I'd ring her after we checked in but I've sort of been dragging my heels.Putting it off.Not quite getting around to it.Saving it for later.Much later. 

Okay, so I lied.Leave me alone. 

She sounds…down.Okay, that's not a huge surprise.I guess I can't really blame her, what with her nifty new destination turning out to be another no go and all.She's taking this latest dialling disaster hard.In spite of all the 'don't get your hopes up there might not be a Gate there now' stuff we threw around during yesterday's meeting to soften the blow in anticipation of just this sort of outcome for her efforts– finally getting another 'real' destination after all that random dialling- she really was expecting to score this time. 

She _so_ needs to make that damned big round thing work.Hell, _we_ really need for her to make it work. Stargate or Doorway or whatever – a zero by any other name is _still_ a zero and this particular one has got to start pulling its weight or that's all she wrote.Which of course is why we're here.The whole honkin' program is hanging by a hair unless we can make the damned doo-hickey voom and Sam is officially out of options. 

She's played her last card, and it was another dud. 

And doesn't she just know it.She's tried everything she knows, and it hasn't been good enough. _She_ hasn't been good enough.Which is also why we're here. 

The Amazing Doctor J has had his 'Last Great White Hope' status reactivated although as yet he has not been apprised of this fact.And boy oh boy, though nobody's owning up, you can bet your bottom doughnut we're all saying our prayers he lives up to his rep. 

Deja view.Once again, everything depends on this unknown genius most of us have never met but the whole damned deal is riding on to be able to deliver the goods.We're banking all our futures- not to mention the billions and billions of the taxpayers' dollars already pissed down our large metal drain - on him not failing.Coming through where Sam couldn't. 

Being better. 

And yeah, she knows that too. 

She's probably been thinking of little else since her last shot at making the stone ring 'ding' was a bust. 

"So, how's Chicago?" Sam gamely chirps, giving the 'I'm so happy' thing way too much gas.I really don't want to have this conversation right now.I gotta stay focused.I got me a geek to corral and I don't need to be distracted by... 

Sam's insecurities are just going to have to wait.I'm sorry if that sounds cold, but I'm working, here. 

"Same old, same old," I reply, edging my voice more toward brusque dismissive than 'I'm here for you, tell me your troubles, baby'. 

"Oh," she says quietly.She gets it."You're busy." 

"Catherine and I are just about to take off to beard the good Doctor in his lair." 

"I see," Sam says, a teeny tiny frosty edge to her voice. Since she struck out with her sure thing she's been getting a tad on the testy side every time Jackson's name comes up.Once she got over her initial enthusiasm for the implications of Jackson's discoveries and how they'd help _her_ she started mulling over the reality of the man himself and what having not only his discoveries but _him_ around on a daily basis would actually mean.Especially if he _got_ to be around on a daily basis, which would mean _he_ saved the program, which would mean… 

I'm starting to get a headache.It's time to wrap this up. 

"Jack, I – " Sam starts, her voice suddenly soft, entreating. 

"Sam, we have to talk." 

It's out before she can get any further and before I even know what I'm saying. 

"When I get back," I finish, not quite so emphatically, but still, firmly. 

We do.We will.We have to.I'm sorry.I can't – I just can't.And I won't. 

"Oh," she says again, so softly I can barely hear her."All right.Good luck." 

"Yeah, thanks.Well, I'll call you – " 

"I love you Jack." 

I was hoping she wouldn't say that but of course…. 

The cell phone burns my hand as cold silence stings my ear.I've got nothing to say. No more lies, Sam.Not even white ones. 

I'm through with all of that.Lying to myself.Lying – to you. 

I break the connection, lower the phone, stare at the inert instrument lying in my palm.I know I should be feeling something.Well, I am, but not – not what you would think, considering what I've just done.Okay, technically I haven't done anything _yet_ , but I have.I've done it on the inside.Decision's made.The rest?Just a messy technicality. 

It's all over but the splitting.And for the first time in a long time I feel… 

Good. 

Yeah, I do.I feel good.No big deal, just good.Cleaner, clearer, and there's something else, something I haven't felt for so long I'd grown convinced I'd forgotten how. 

Excited. 

I don't know what it means but as I fold up my cell and pocket it I'm thinking about doorways.Not just our hypothetical, but as yet unproven supposed passport to infinite possibilities.I'm not a huge fan of clichés, but there's one in particular I can't get out of my head.Don't know why, but there it is, you know the one, what they say, when one door closes, another one… 

A soft rapping on the wooden barrier between me and the hallway on the other side thankfully rescues me from the treacherous and unfamiliar philosophical territory I've so uncharacteristically stumbled into. 

"Colonel O'Neill?" the voice of my visitor is very deep, very military and very male. 

Ah, the staff car has arrived.It's time to go.Doctor Jackson, here I come. 

  

* * *

Okay, given they're _both_ geeks I'll admit it, I was expecting Doctor Gardner to be, well, your basic spinstery mousy librarian type, all brains and no looks but Hokey Smokes Bullwinkle!The lady is a peach. Woof!Turns out she's also Jackson's ex.She and Doctor J had a'thing' a few years ago. Way to go, Jackson.Not that their former intimate acquaintance was anything I particularly needed to know about, but Doctor Peach told us anyway, and a whole lot more to boot.I'm pretty sure she'd soon have gotten around to filling me in on her shoe size if Catherine hadn't drawn her fire.What she did share with us before I slipped out and ran for my life was considerable, and on the basis of what I've just learned about the history between Doctor J and Doctor G, call me crazy, while I don't know for sure whose idea it was to call things off, I'm guessing it wasn't hers.She's still got it bad for our dashing young genius.Although I'm also guessing if getting back in the good Doctor's graces is on Sarah's current agenda, the sneering up her sleeve at his work approach she's been using lately probably isn't working all that well for her. 

Funny thing, her name being Sarah and all.Kinda weird, Jackson and me, we've both got an ex named Sara.Yeah, what are the odds of that?Probably the only thing we'll ever have in common, though. 

At any rate, I've left Catherine bonding with Doc Peach, securing one end of our wee security problem.Me, I'm a hunter, hot on the trail of the bigger prize, who, according to his former squeeze, can be located somewhere down here in this dusty, musty, eeky creepy subterranean labyrinth.The bowels of the building.Ewww.There's an image. 

Gah.If the amazing Doctor J has spent the last six months or so working in _this_ dump, he's probably got mould growing on him by now.I've been in cheerier prisons with a lot better ambience.And then there's all this…stuff.Double Ewwww!Getting some serious heebie jeebies, here. 

Oh, for crying out loud – grow up Jack, you're a big, mean, Special Ops Machine!You don't get freaked out by a bunch of creepy antiques.Even if they are all sorta staring at me, doing that bug-eyed…thing. 

I just hope I actually _find_ this guy before I become one of them! 

Okay, we haven't tried down this way yet.At least I don't _think_ I've been this way yet. 

Ah, hark, perchance my ears deceive me, but I think not.Voices.We've got voices.Two.Male.Hopefully one of them belongs to the man I want. 

And, we're walkin'. 

"Daniel, it's not my fault." 

Sweet, that answers that one.My quest endeth at the endeth of the corridor in yon room yonder.I wonder who the other guy is. 

"Steven, it never is." 

Ah, as in Doctor Steven Rayner, I presume.According to DoctorPeach, Jackson's one time associate, former rival and current replacement as Jordan's number one boy since the previous holder of the title removed himself from the running for being a crackpot. 

Rayner's done all right for himself since he slimed into Jackson's shoes.Got himself not only the first chair and Jordan's ear, but a book deal to boot.While the former golden boy has been gathering dust down here in the 'found and then got lost again' department.Nice. 

Yeah, Rayner sounds like a real piece of work all right.From all the love I'm sure wasn't lost between them previously, not to mention the polite but cool tone the Doc's just used on him it's highly unlikely he and Jackson are best buds.I'm thinking Stevie-poo doesn't make a habit of hanging around in this dump or even getting within shitting distance if he can help it.So what brings him down here, today of all days? 

What's up, Doc?What are you after? 

I gotta say, this whole scenario is turning out to be way more interesting than I originally figured.As is Doctor Jackson.What the hey?The Stargate's not going anywhere, a few extra minutes one way or the other won't make all that much difference.I think I'll hang here for a bit and just…listen…All in the interests of gathering intel, you understand.Besides, I've got a feeling I need to hear this. 

"Daniel, you've got to believe me, it's not up to me.I had nothing to do with it.My publisher doesn't think it would be good PR– " 

"If wacky ole Doc Von Daniken's name is on the cover next to yours.I see. They don't have a problem with the fact I not only did most of the research, but also wrote over half of the manuscript? I find that hard to…ohhhhhh… " 

Oh, do tell?The plot thickens. 

"They don't even know about me, do they, Steven?" 

Jackson sounds remarkably calm, a little sad, even.Neither angry – nor surprised.Resigned, almost. I said earlier Rayner was probably a piece of work.I'm standing by my original assessment.I'm thinking now Jackson is as well. 

But in a good way.Yanno, just from what little I've overheard, here, meeting this guy - it's gonna be interesting. Can't wait.But all in good time, we haven't heard Rayner's bottom line yet. 

"Daniel, what sort of a friend do you think I am?" 

Oh yeah, crank up the righteous indignation just a tad.I'm not buyin' it, bucko, and I don't even know you. 

I hear a short, sharp bark of laughter from Jackson."I know _exactly_ what kind of friend you are," he says in a voice that sounds about a thousand years old. 

Surprise, surprise, Jackson's not buyin' it either. 

And he _does_ know Rayner. 

"Look, Daniel," Rayner wheedles.My hackles go up.The fast-talking realtor who tried to shove his foot in my door and his card in my face last Sunday sounded just like this bozo.We've got a major sales pitch coming.And somehow I _don't_ think – 

"If it's bothering you that much, I'll take care of it.I'll speak to them and sort it out, I swear, but I haven't come here to talk to you about the book – " 

\- he's here about the –Hel-lo, jackpot!I'm right.Something else is on Weasel-boy's mind. Gee, I wonder what. 

"Really?"Doctor Jackson's low, clear voice is reeking with 'so not surprised'.He's got Rayner's number, all right.Jackson may be a dweeb, but he's no dummy.He's also no pushover either.Those pleasing tenor tones might sound mild-mannered, but underneath all that misleading equanimity they're laced with steel, and I'm betting so is he.I hope Rayner bottom-lines it soon because the more I hear, I'm suddenly itching to advance to the 'Me Colonel O'Neill, you Doctor Jackson' stage, but I don't want to prematurely enunciate so for the moment I'll have to settle for the floorshow. 

Damn, I wish I'd brought some snacks. 

"Sarah showed me the work you've done on the Ra Chronicle." 

Ooops, Sarah spilled?Get outta town!So much for her keeping mum about the Chronicle, Catherine. 

Man, if these two are what Doctor Jackson has for friends, you ask me, he needs some new ones. 

"She did." 

Ooooh, the temperature in that room _has_ to have dropped ten degrees.Doctor Jackson is _pissed._

"She had _no_ right – " 

"Daniel, don't be like this. It's not Sarah's fault. I persuaded her to confide in me.We were having dinner last night and she was obviously upset about something.She really didn't want to betray your confidence but I made her tell me what was bothering her.She only did it because she cares about you and only wants what's best for you.We _both_ do.We're your friends! Daniel, she's worried sick about you." 

Hmmm, interesting. Dinner? Rayner whining and dining Doctor Peach? I wonder if Doctor Jordan's affections weren't the only ones Rayner was hoping to horn in on?After getting an eyeful of Sarah Gardner I wouldn't be surprised. 

"Well she doesn't need to be. There's nothing wrong with me.I'm not sick.And I'm certainly not crazy." 

"Sarah doesn't think you're crazy!" 

"Doesn't she?" 

"Of course not.She's concerned about you, yes – " 

"Whatever," Jackson sighs."And how about you, Steven, are _you_ concerned about me too?Do _you_ think I've grown so desperate to vindicate my theories and re-establish my academic reputation I've taken to clutching at unsubstantiated straws, manufacturing incredible fantasies as 'proof' of what I've been claiming?You've read the material, obviously, seen the tablets and my translations.Do you think I'm pathetically delusional as well – or just plain _pathetic_?" 

Ouch.Sarah may think raining on Jackson's parade is the only way to save him from going down for the last time, but I'm thinking taking the 'you know I love you but you're nuts' tack with him isn't winning her any brownie points. 

And honey, if you're hoping this guy is thinking of taking you back, any time soon or ever, even, you're all wet. 

"I believe you, Daniel."Rayner drops his bombshell, his voice reeking with all the sincerity of a slimy southern politician.I'm not saying he doesn't mean what he just said.Oh, he believes everything Jackson is claiming, youbetcha.Sure he does.Of course he does.It's the only reason he's here.Okay, not the only reason – he'll hit Jackson up with _that_ one next. 

Count on it. 

I'm just saying Jackson would be a fool if he believes _him._

"You do?"Jackson says warily.I'll bet they can hear the scepticism clear to Schenectady.Good for you, boyo, for not letting yourself get suckered by Mr Smooth Operator, here.Give it up, Rayner, you're fishing but the Doc ain't bitin'. 

"Yes, I do.Of course I do.That's why I'm here." 

Told ya. 

"You do?"Jackson reiterates, starting to snicker."Well that'll be a first.Forgive me Steven.I'm just – I'm having a hard time –" 

Jackson has to pause for a minute, I'm guessing to get a hold of himself.Sounds like he's only partially succeeding in sucking back the snorts as he continues. 

"Sorry, sorry, I don't mean to laugh in your face – no, come to think of it, maybe I do. Yeah, I'm sure, I definitely do. Okay, it's rude, but you know what?I don't care.It's a nice change of pace to be the mocker instead of the mockee.I hope you don't mind too much if I enjoy this, but I'm gonna." 

I gotta bite my lip to hold back a few guffaws of my own.This Jackson is a pistol. I definitely like his style. He's sounding more and more like my kind of guy. 

"Are you finished?"Rayner snaps.He sounds peeved. 

Boo hoo. 

"Tell me something, Steven," Jackson runs right over Rayner's little hissy fit."You've made a career out of making fun of mine. You've certainly never missed an opportunity to whisper discouraging words about both me and my theories to anyone within sneering distance. You've never supported any aspect of my work before, other than the riding on my coattails thing in order to get content for your book, so this is quite a departure for you.Colour me surprised by this sudden show of support.What's happened, Steven?What's changed?" 

Good question, Jackson. 

"Daniel, I know we haven't exactly had the best working relationship in the past, but in the light of how important this discovery is – the implications it could have for the entire field of archaeology, never mind –My God, Daniel! _Think_ about if for a minute!If we can find Ra's chamber, verify the information in the Chronicle, prove to the _world_ it's the truth, we'd be re-writing _history._ For the sake of what this could mean for humanity, I was hoping we could get past our former…difficulties." 

I'll bet.I also notice he hasn't answered the question. 

"Your altruism is touching," Jackson's low drawl is dangerous."But you still haven't answered my question. Why do you believe me now when you never have before?" 

'I know you're right," Rayner mutters. 

"Why?" Jackson presses. 

"Because you're good," Rayner bites out, clearly resenting every syllable of the admission."You always have been." 

Oooh, that musta hurt!I'm surprised having to finally make an actual, truthful statement didn't make him spontaneously combust. 

"That's the first honest thing you've said since you got here," Jackson says, after a small silence."I'll bet it hurt, too.So you believe my translation is accurate, and you're as convinced as I am the Chronicle is an actual, historical account, not a collection of myths and fairy tales.As I'm pretty sure you didn't come here just to tell me that or flatter me to death–" 

"Daniel, do you want to authenticate the Chronicle or don't you?" 

Okay, here we go.Cowabunga.Time to make my move.As the two adversaries approach the finish line I slip on my shades prior to preparing to crash their party.Sure, maybe it's an absurd affectation, given the darkness factor in this portion of the mausoleum is only slightly this side of Stygian, but I'm opting for adopting my best stone cold killer look for my entrance, thereby upping the intimidation factor.I wanna scare the crap out of Rayner.I'm guessing he'll spook pretty good. 

  Childish, sure, but it's so darned much fun. I'll just try not to walk into any walls on the way in. 

"What do you think?" Jackson grates."What do _you_ care?" 

"In order to do that, you have to find Ra's Chamber – to prove it actually exists.I can help you do this.Daniel– I _want_ to help you – " 

Don't fall for it, Jackson, the only one he's interested in helping is himself. 

"Help me? _You_ want to help _me_?"Jackson's not laughing now."Once again, I'm touched.How...generous of you, Steven.Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but you're a bit late. I've already done all the work.What do I need you for?" 

"Yes you have," Rayner presses excitedly, warming up to his subject. "You've done a remarkable job translating the texts in such a short period of time.There probably isn't anyone else who could have done it as quickly, possibly at all, even.But it'll all be for nothing if you can't get anyone to take you seriously.And you won't, without proof.How are you going to get it?How are you going to get there?You'll need backing, funding, and I assume at some point, depending on where you need to go, the permission of the Egyptian Government.How are _you_ going to get any of these things?"Rayner finishes, cruelly. 

Bastard.It's the truth, but he's still a bastard. 

"I'll manage," Jackson mutters. 

"I can help you, Daniel!"Rayner coaxes."I've got money, connections, I can go to Doctor Jordan on your behalf.If it comes from _me,_ you _know_ he'll look at the material.He'll listen.I can do this – I _want_ to do this.For you." 

Rayner pauses.Jackson doesn't say a word.I'm holding my breath. 

"I can help Daniel.I can start the wheels turning – today.Go to Doctor Jordan right now if you want.But first, what I need to know, so I can give him all the facts, I need to know exactly where we're going.I need you to tell me – " 

Here it comes, here it comes, you slimy bastard, you lying, scum sucking, puke-faced – 

"What, Steven?" 

Come on, fuck face, spit it out. 

"Where are they, Daniel?Where are the Pillars of Fire?" 

Bingo!The one thing you don't know – no one knows but Jackson. The only thing you need to know to cut him out and steal the whole thing out from under him. 

Oh yeah, I'm so gonna enjoy taking this bottom feeder down a peg or three. 

Time to boogie.Jackson hasn't said boo yet and while I really want to hear his answer I can't let this conversation go any further.As entertaining as it has been, I've got a job to do. 

"Oh, I don't think so," Jackson quietly mutters just before I make my entrance. 

Good boy.Don't worry, you don't need that yutz.You're about to get more clout in your corner than Rayner can drum up. 

I emerge from the shadows into the stark light of the small room, sheathed in full Class As and cover, shades and stone cold killer smile firmly in place. 

Showtime! 

"Don't answer that question, Doctor Jackson," I announce, oozing menace as I make a beeline for Rayner."That information is now Classified." 

"Excuse me?" Jackson squawks as I turn my back on him and focus my full attention on my chosen prey. 

Rayner, over-groomed, overdressed and looking pretty much the way I pegged him freezes in mid-wheedle, eyes big and black with alarm.Oh yeah, I turn up the heat a bit and this charmer will be crapping his drawers. I allow myself a petty second to gloat at my achievement while giving him both barrels and the full force of my charm and personality. 

I can be very charming when I put my mind to it.I've made Hell's Angels cry.This slimy little sissy boy is barely worth my time. 

"Who \- ? " Jackson starts to blurt from behind me. 

"Ah!"I stick my finger in his face, never taking my eyes from Rayner.Don't worry Jackson, I'll get to you.However, before I can give you my full and undivided attention I have to take out the trash. 

"Take a hike, Rayner," I bark, looming all over him, watching his eyes bug out and his Adam's apple wobble as he gulps compulsively. "I have business with Doctor Jackson which does not concern you.Also Classified." 

He swallows again and stares some more, his face getting sullen.He's scared, sure, but greed evidently is giving him some guts.Right now he's equal parts of avaricious and intimidated, hovering indecisively. 

Mind you, I don't think it'll take much of a push to get him to shove off. 

As I'm getting ready to up the ante on the bully routine the shove comes from an unexpected quarter. 

"Get lost, Steven," Jackson growls."We're done here." 

"Daniel…" Rayner hedges, his gaze bouncing between us as he gives it one last go. 

"I _said_ we're done.Get out.And don't come back." 

Jackson's tone gets any more frosty he's gonna be spitting icicles.I do not fail to realise as soon as Rayner has been removed from the equation all that attitude is gonna be coming straight at me. 

Should be fun. 

"You heard the man," I bark."Exit.There.Use it.Now.Or else." 

Rayner's nerve finally breaks and he bolts.He scoots around the edge of my glare, launching a venomous parting shot over his shoulder before he disappears into the darkness from whence I came. 

"This isn't over, Daniel!" 

"Oh it is," Jackson mutters. 

Oh yes, oh my, you have no idea how right you are. 

Jackson waits a beat and then pokes me in the shoulder. 

"Who –? " he starts once more before I stop him – again with the upheld finger. 

"Ah!"I admonish as I go for my cell.Jackson fumes, but stays silent while I place the call. 

"Sergeant," I say, as soon as the man answers."You've got a yuppie with a stick up his ass headed your way.Answers to the name of Doctor Steven Rayner.We need to have a chat about National Security.Encourage him to be available when I finish up here." 

All right, that takes care of Rayner, for the moment.Now, Doctor Jackson, alone at last.I flick off my shades with a flourish, tucking them in my breast pocket as I turn around, 'butter wouldn't melt' grin positioned and cranked, basically all prepared to take Jackson out at the knees with my scintillating wit, irresistible personality and my own special brand of utterly disarming boyish charm. 

Wah hoo. 

Like I said, I can be very, very charming.I can definitely put out when I need to.I've made women cry too. 

Jackson is bristling and furious, practically snorting.His posture screams spoiling for a fight as he meets me head on, standing firmly planted, legs apart, arms crossed, a honking homicidal glare headed in my direction. 

I could be wrong about this, but I don't think he's impressed with my alpha display. 

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" he roars as our eyes lock and…omigawd…. 

While I was psyching myself up to be the most adorable thing in the room what I had not prepared for – the absolutely last thing I was expecting was to get completely bushwhacked by the pair of icy and electrifying blue eyes angrily awaiting their first opportunity to grab my full attention in order to nail me to the wall the instant our reciprocal visual scans connect for the first time. 

And I'm staring. 

Those eyes….um… 

Whoa…. 

Whatever I was expecting – it sure wasn't this.Or him… 

He clears his throat – loudly, the sharp sound snapping me out of…whatever I've been in for the last couple of seconds.Which was…what? 

"I'm waiting," he says a little uncertainly. 

"Um…sorry.What?" 

Okay, now I sound like a knock-kneed kid on his first date.This is definitely _not_ the kind of first impression I wanted to make on this man.I gotta shake this off, come back, say _something_ coherent. 

Anything! 

"Friend of yours?" I jerk my head back towards the exit and grin.I hope, not like a goon. 

Jackson looks startled.He wasn't expecting the question, but then his brow creases and he glances behind me, towards where Rayner last was, his expression growing more troubled as he considers his answer. 

"Not for a long time, now." 

So, presumably, once they were.And he's sorry they aren't...now… 

Interesting… 

"Hey, it sucks, but it happens." 

"Whatever," he murmurs and shrugs, and then swings those haunted eyes back to mine. 

Oh God, here we go again.Those eyes, so searching, searing, intelligent, it's all I can do to meet them head on.I don't know why I suddenly feel so scared, like I want to cut and bolt after Rayner.It makes no sense, I'm feeling this way, after what I've seen and done that one lone geek – especially _this_ … 

Man… 

Sure, I saw his photo with his file, it's not a very good one, but good enough I had fair grasp of what I was going to be dealing with, going in.Or so I thought. 

He pretty much looked like a living cliché: long-haired, four-eyed, wardrobe by "Mr Geek".Your basic rumpled, absent-minded, mild mannered, always has his nose in a book and his head up his ass and would probably be living with his parents if they weren't dead, too many brains for his own good…genius. Which is what this guy is supposed to be. 

You know, your standard-issue dweeb. Pocket protector optional.Whatever, according to my intel Jackson absolutely looked like what he was cracked up to be, so based on what I thought I knew about him, even after the conversation with Rayner showing him to be maybe a bit feistier than I'd originally anticipated, still, no problemo.I could handle Doctor Daniel Jackson. 

Putty in my hands…. 

But – but – but – 

"You haven't answered my question." 

What?What did he say? 

"Who _are_ you?" 

Okay, he's still got the glasses, and his gear is strictly Geek Chic, but that's about the only thing I recognise about the flushed, firm, and surprisingly buff figure standing up to me right in front of me. He didn't get _those_ muscles hanging out in the library! Gone are the long, droopy locks – this 'lamb' has been _shorn,_ although I hope he didn't tip the guy with the garden shears too much.Holy buckets– that's quite a hatchet job!I should get him into Benjamin's toot sweet, Benji just _might_ be able to do some emergency triage on the 'do', that is after he's recovered from the shock… 

"Excuse me, but are you all right?Um…hello?" 

Okay – that was...bizarre.What the hell – where did _that_ come from?What the fuck is happening to me?Jackson is still staring at me, his expression rapidly segueing from annoyance to concern and now he's…the way he's looking at me…I know he said something, a couple of times…I think, but I can't seem to…I should open my yap and answer him, but those eyes – they're - they're so… blue murder, shooting through me like a hurricane, freezing the inane grin on my face and drying the slick patter I had cued up dead on my tongue… 

My God….those – those _eyes_ … 

It's like he's looking right through me, seeing…what is he seeing? __

"Um, I'm – I'm Dan – Dan - " he stutters, his eyes going wide – so wide – so blue… 

"Daniel!" he finishes, emphatically, and then his mouth drops open and he stands…and stares… 

Waitaminute, waitaminute, what's going on here, it's like he can see right through me, and yet…Suddenly, it's the strangest thing; the weird feeling like I _know_ him, even though I know I don't… I'm seeing the same shock of recognition all over his face, like some sort of bizarre reflection.In the wide, marvelling eyes still locked onto mine is the wonder I'm wearing all over my mug.He looks like I feel - he's got it, he's definitely got it, that same confusion with a hint of fear… 

I become aware my mouth is hanging open about the same time it hits me so is his.Still. 

"Who _are_ you?" he says again, softer this time, his glance skittering all over my face. 

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force," I manage to squeak as I stick my hand out. 

His brow furrows, he glances down pointedly at the extended invitation he makes no move to accept, then tilts his head slightly so he's peering at me sceptically over the tops of his glasses.My stomach does a surprised somersault as _something_ about the way he's looking at me… 

My heart is racing. I'm sweating.Who _is_ this guy and why is he making me feel like I just ran a hundred yard dash? 

Naked. 

I see my own confusion mirrored in the face before me growing more and more perturbed as Jackson likewise struggles with whatever the heck meeting me is doing to him.It's something, all right.He seems to be just as addle-pated as I am. 

"Air Force," he murmurs, wrapping his arms tightly around himself and taking a step back."I don't understand – what are you doing here?I thought I told you people – " 

"Your Stargate is real, Jackson," I blurt out like an idiot. 

So much for smooth-talking. 

His eyes near bug out of his head."What?" he bleats. 

"Uh huh," I assure him, nodding and grinning, this time definitely like a goon."That's why I'm here.I've come to take you to your Stargate." 

"My – my – my – " Jackson burbles, his face turning the colour of tapioca.He wavers and for a moment I think he's so freaked out he's gonna pass out.I'm in motion before my brain kicks in, crossing the small distance between us in one huge step, grabbing him gently but firmly by the arm, just in case – well, in case he needs a hand. 

We don't want him to fall down and hurt himself or anything. 

He looks down at the mitt wrapped around his bicep, a small smile on his lips, but doesn't seem bugged by my presumption and doesn't make any effort to pull away.I'm abruptly wondering where my head is at.I've kinda crossed the line here, putting my hands on this guy before – well, he doesn't know me from Andy and I don't know where he's at with respect to personal boundary issues and all. For all I know he might have a thing about being touched.As a matter of fact, he probably does – he looks like the type - but not, apparently at the moment, or so it would seem, and I can't believe I've been stumbling all over myself from the first moment I set eyes on this man.I'm usually not this…. 

Stupid. 

Well, I'm _not_! 

He cants his head slightly, does that over the tops of his glasses thing at me again, shy smile, still not pulling away and I'm not letting go, either, even though I know I _should_ but…. 

"Thank you," he murmurs."I appreciate the – but I don't need – I mean – I'm fine." 

He keeps looking at me with that intensely focused, slightly puzzled and yet not pissed off stare, and a couple more seconds elapse before it dawns on me I've neither let him go nor backed off. 

And it's about time I did both. 

"You were saying?"Jackson prompts as I drop my hand and take a step back."The Stargate?It's – it's real?" 

"Yeah," I grin at him and his eyes get big and wide with wonder and excitement. 

It's a really good look on him.Really…nice…Makes his whole face light up… like….like… 

What the hell were we talking about again? 

"But – the Chronicle said – how is that possible – I thought the Stargate was destroyed – in the rebellion - thousands of years ago." 

"Nope," I tell his rapt, shining face."Not destroyed.Buried and forgotten.We found it in 1928.On the Giza Plateau." 

"Giza?" he breathes, soft and sweet, like he's praying, his eyes liquid with longing, burning into me…. 

"I knew it!" he suddenly exclaims."I knew it had to be at Giza!Wait a minute, wait a minute- 1928?Giza, 1928? The Langford Expedition! The Langford Expedition!That-that-that was Catherine Langford who came to see me, wanted me to…" 

His mouth drops open again, his eyes widening with understanding and I can literally see those dots connecting.Right before my eyes. 

Whoa… 

"Omigawd – the Langford Expedition!So _that's_ why the dig was shut down, and why he never published.The government must have stepped in and – and - omigawd, it's _been_ there, all this time, it's – it's – you've had it - you've got it – Doctor Langford– she – I – I could have, but you – you people - " 

Holy crap this kid is quick!He's got it, he knows the score and he's getting that 'spoiling for a fight' gleam back in his eyes, but before he launches into what was undoubtedly going to be one humdinger of an anti-conspiracy tirade he takes a deep breath, and once again, he's glowing. 

"This isn't some kind of joke?" he looks at me hard, demanding an absolutely honest answer."The Stargate? It's – it's _real?_ You know where it is _?_ " he presses, forgetting himself in his fervour, grabbing _me_ by the arm."Where?Where is it?I _have_ to see it – you have to – " 

"Like I said, that's why I'm here."I've come for you. Maybe this time, you won't say no." 

"Oh?"Jackson's mouth forms a small 'o' of disbelief.It's all I can do not to stare at those lips and the small circle of moist darkness they frame. 

"Why?Why have you come for _me_?" 

"Because you're the one we need," I tell him, my hand coming up to cover the one still clutching my arm.What I've just said to him should sound stupid, but it doesn't.Not to me, and I can see, not to him either.I've barely told him anything.He can't possibly know how important what he knows is – how important _he_ is… 

But he is.He's the one. 

"You can see it for yourself.Soon.I've got a car standing by.We can be in Colorado – " 

"Colorado?" he murmurs, doing a bit of staring at my mouth himself as he finally untangles our hands and steps back again, flushing and looking suddenly endearingly self-conscious and vulnerable.His eyes dance away, flying across the room and I can see his mind working again, running like stink, working it out. 

I said it before and I'll say it again.This guy is _smart._ Not just 'book-smart' – he's got one hell of a head on his shoulders.He thinks fast on his feet. 

Damned fast. 

"I'm not coming back here, am I?" he asks me, in a voice that definitely isn't sorry. 

I shake my head. 

"Um," he nods."I'll have to – " 

"Your resignation has already been tendered." 

"I'll need – my papers and journals – " 

"We're on it.All relevant materials are being collected as we speak." 

"My apartment – " 

"Being packed.Your personal effects will be transported and stored until you've secured new accommodations." 

I'm grinning now.So is he. 

"Toothbrush?" he lightly challenges. 

"Bag waiting for you in the staff car.You're good to go, Doctor Jackson." 

"Apparently," he muses, studying my face again, his suddenly becoming intriguingly inscrutable."Well, there doesn't seem to be much else to say, does there?Oh, except, please, Colonel, call me Daniel." 

"Only if you call me Jack," I fire back at him with a grin."So, Daniel, what do you say, shall we blow this joint?" 

"Why not," Daniel's eyes scan the room, one last time, and then he grimaces."Can't say there's anything here I'm going to miss.Or anyone." 

He says the last bit under his breath.So quietly I almost don't catch it.But I do, and it makes me feel good.I don't know why but it does. 

Daniel takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders, and throws me a rueful grin. 

"Okay Jack, I'm all yours."


End file.
